1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus and a control method of the same, which can easily and quickly receive a broadcast signal of a channel desired by a user when a broadcast signal transmitting apparatus provides broadcast signals of a variable channel group variably selected among a plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast signal receiving apparatus refers to an apparatus that receives a broadcast image signal and processes the received image signal in accordance with various processes so that the corresponding image signal can be displayed by the apparatus or another device. The broadcast signal receiving apparatus may include a display panel like a television (TV) or a monitor for a computer, and may display the processed image signal as an image itself. Alternatively, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus, such as a set-top box, may not include a display panel and may process and output an image signal to another device. In a particular case of the TV or the set-top box, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus is tuned to a channel selected by a user and receives a broadcast signal from a transmitter of a broadcaster through the tuned channel, thereby processing the broadcast signal to be displayed as an image.
The broadcast signal receiving apparatus stores a channel map including tuning information for the broadcast signal based on system or service information (SI) provided by the broadcaster. The tuning information includes various pieces of information such as a frequency, a symbol rate, etc. to specify a channel in the broadcast signal transmitted from the transmitter.
For example, the broadcast signal includes broadcasting data of channels in different frequency bands, and thus a frequency of a predetermined channel has to be known in order to extract a broadcast image of a corresponding channel from the broadcast signal. If a user selects a channel, an image receiving apparatus is tuned to the selected channel of the broadcast signal based on information about a channel map.
In a case where a broadcast signal system based on a switched digital video (SDV) method is initially booted up, the broadcast signal system searches channels of the broadcast signal provided from the transmitter of the broadcaster so as to be turned to a previously-viewed channel selected by a user if the user selects the channel, and then makes a request for tuning information about the channel selected by the user to the transmitter if the transmitter does not provide a broadcast signal for the selected channel. Such procedures slow channel tuning and thus inconvenience a user.